He was meant to be there
by Emma-Fran
Summary: Elena begins to realize that Stefan was never gone, he was just lost. And she is beginning to find him. Read and Review please!
1. He's still in there

**Hi guys! Emma Fran here. This is just my little take on that last episode. Let me know what you think and everything. I'll be adding more so! Oh and...None of these character belong to me and I'm just borrowing them and blah blah. You know the drill. Enjoyyyy3!**

After walking in on Alaric and Meredith, all I could think of doing was writing in my journal. I hadn't written in it in so long. There was just too much going on in my life to sit down with myself and talk about it. But tonight seemed, different. I needed to get this out, and my journal was the only option it seemed. Damon was right, we kissed and now it was weird. And Matt, I can't talk to Matt. Bonnie and Caroline have there own problems….and Stefan. We all know how he feels.

_Dear Diary,_

_ He's still in there. Somewhere deep down, the Stefan we all care about, is in there. For the past several months I was beginning to believe he was truly gone. That the monster he makes himself be, was truly him. But it's not. It's an act. And I don't know why. For the past few days I see his humanity in him. And tonight just showed me it was true. When I slapped him for not caring about Jeremy, I saw his pain. When he tried to drive me off the bridge, the pain in this voice when he said " I lost you the minute I left with him." Showed me that he still cared. And tonight, when I told him about Damon and I, the look, his eyes, his pain, it all came rushing to the surface. Hurt. He was hurt. And I hadn't even realized it until he walked away how hurt he actually was. So yes, it's now safe to say he's still there. Because even with all he does, all the horrible things he does, at the end of the day….all he really wants to do is be saved. I know it._

I put down the pen. I wasn't sure what to write anymore. There was to much, and I would never be able to explain it all in words. I closed my diary and set it on my night stand. I got up from my bed and walked to my dresser, where a picture of Stefan and I lied.

" _You're better than him. You're better than both of us."_ I repeated to the picture. I set it down. And before going back to my bed I felt a tear roll down my face. For when he said that to me, he truly meant it. I walked back to my bed and snuggled up. I switched the light off and sat there and stared at the ceiling. Right before I was about to shut my eyes, I felt a gust of wind enter my room, and before I knew it there Stefan lied ….right next to me on my bed. I could still see the hurt in his eyes. I was about to say something, but something stopped me. He's here for a reason and if he wants to talk, he'll talk. I continued to gaze at him. He was so beautiful. Crazy or not, he was beautiful. His eyes shut now and he began to breathe slowly. And I did the same. I just shut my eyes and breathed. And before I knew it I was asleep…..and so was he. After everything I did to try to get him to leave Klaus and come home. All I had to do was tell him the truth and he'd be back. And there he was. Laying on my bed like he was meant to be there. Because he was. He was home.

**Reviews? Comment? Help? Anything. Hope you liked! " There will be more.." Haha**


	2. And now I knew it was real

I woke up to the sound of shoes. Shoes coming up the stairs, loud and annoying. I rolled over to complain to Stefan, but he was gone. You could hardly see the indent left from his toned body. I just sighed. I threw my pillow over my head as I heard someone come into my room. Damon. I knew it was him before he even spoke because for the past couple weeks, I had always been walking up to this. Him in my room…..no point intended. I threw my pillow at him, hoping to hit him it in the face but he caught it, as usual. But when I glanced up at him he was not the perky, funny Damon that I had come to know so well in these past months, but the cold, mad Damon I knew when I first met Stefan. Stefan…..I wonder where he was. Why did he come see me last night and why didn't he- My thought where cut short, due to the simple fact that Damon began to talk. He was upset.

" Elena, did you and Stefan have a 'Heart-to-Heart' last night?" He stared at me. And I knew what he was talking about. When we kissed we both promised that we would never tell Stefan. Not like a conversation about it, but like a secret head nod that we used to tell each other to keep quiet….and I hadn't done that.

" What are you talking about?" I pretended not to know. Because I was curious myself how he managed to figure it out. Did Stefan just tell him or what? I was concerned.

" Elena, don't play that game with me. You _know _what I'm talking about." He was straight forward about it. Not weakness in his voice. It was better to tell him.

" I had to Damon. The guilt, it was eating me alive. He was the only that didn't know." I looked down from his upset look. I hated to make Damon upset. He had so much more he needed to be thinking about, worrying about.

" He came after me Elena." He paused and just stared, again. I waited to hear more but he didn't continue.

"What do you mean 'He came after you'?" I was confused.

" Last night, when Stefan returned home from where he was. Obviously now with you, he punched me. I asked him how you were, and he punched me." And before I could responed Damon was next to me on my bed. Cupping my face.

" He still cares Elena. And I know you know that, but please, don't leave me now." He whispered to me. I grabbed his hands and held them, and whispered back.

" Damon, everything is going to be fine." And with that he was out the window, faster that I had seen him in a while. Usually when Damon was upset I tried to pick it apart piece by piece, but I couldn't. All I could think about was Stefan going after Damon. He still cared. He really did.

…

**Hey! I just wanted to add this. The next Chapters will be longer, promise!**


	3. You gave me life, Stefan

_Dear Diary,_

_For the past few days, I've been alone. No Alaric, he's been with his "Doctor". Bonnie has her family issues; Caroline…I don't even know where she is. And Damon, ever since our heart to heart, I haven't heard from him. I don't ever think I've felt so alone before in my life. Not even when my parents died. I always had someone there for me. Telling me that everything is going to be just fine. Asking me if I'm okay. Worried. And right now, that isn't happening. I don't want everyone to worry about me, that's not what I'm saying. I just wish someone was here so I wasn't so alone. I've caught myself crying alone, and reaching for my phone. Going to my speed dial, number 1 and just looking at it. Wishing I had the strength to call it. But then I find myself putting it down and forgetting it. But I never truly forget. He's always in the back of my mind. The thought of him haunts me. But it's a good haunt, I like it. I like to relive the old memories, for those were some of the best moments of my life._

It was another day. Just another waste of a day. I hadn't left this room for 3 days, afraid of what drama may lie outside of it. Alaric hadn't been home since yesterday morning. He called to tell me he was at Meredith's. And even though I longed for him to be home, with me so I'm not alone, I was happy for him. Finally, after all this time, he was moving on from Jenna. Aunt Jenna. I missed her. And Jeremy, I wonder how he was doing in school? I wonder how he likes it where he is now. He called me once he got there and texted twice after, but other than that not one word. But it was okay. As much as I wish he would call me and text me more, I'm the one who sent him away.

I got up from my bed and looked out my window. It was beautiful outside. I decided that today I would go out. Find something to do and be happy. Make my own fun. I got in the shower. And after that I got dressed. Once I was out the door, the fresh air took my breath away. Maybe I was cooped up more than 3 days? I decided to go shopping, get new things. I got in the car and began to drive to town. I was reaching the cemetery when I realized that where I wanted to be. Once I pulled up I went to my parent's site. I sat down where I use to and just looked around. Talking to them, pretending they could hear me. I wonder what they think about me right now? Are they proud of me, disappointed or neither? Are they just glad that I'm alive? Before I could finish my thoughts, a man appeared in front of me. I didn't flinch. He sat down next to me. He didn't even make a sound.

" I'm not mad at you Elena." Stefan voice sounded weak, still. I looked at him. And for the first time in a long time, I could have sworn it was my Stefan. He had his Stefan look on. Not his… "Ripper" look. But his " Stefan" look. Understand what I'm saying?

" I'm just upset with everything. And I'm sorry Elena. I'm so sorry." Still I looked at him. But he didn't look at me. He just glared at the headstone.

" When I grabbed you from that car, the crash, I could have sworn that you were Katherine. And when you weren't , I felt…I felt so, happy. And when I met you at school, I fell in love with you right there. The day I saw you, I knew I would never let you go. But I did the exact opposite." Now he turned his face to look into my eyes. He was so hurt, angry, and everything else.

" This was and is the last thing I ever thought I would do, Elena. I never thought, never crossed my mind, about how I've hurt you. And I'm so sorry. Elena I'm just so sorry." He looked away again. And this time he looked to the sky. Like he was praying, hoping that something would happen. And we sat there for a good 5 minutes before he began talking again.

" When you told me about Damon and you, it hurt. Because up until that moment, I thought that you weren't going to move on. Selfishly, I had always been hoping that. I never thought I would push you so far that you would go into my brothers arms. But once I realized it, life got real." Now he looked back at me. And I could see clouds beginning to from in his eyes. This is what I've been waiting for.

" Stefan.." But he didn't let me finish.

" I don't want things to be this way. I don't want you to feel this way. I wish that we could back to that first day. I sometimes wish I would have never ran into you. Never saved you from that crash. Your life would have been so much easier. Without all this, without me." And now this was my chance. It was now or never.

" Stefan, If feeling this way, is the only way to keep you here ,to keep us here then it's worth it. If you wouldn't have saved me, I wouldn't be here right now. Living. You gave me life Stefan. A second chance. And you deserve one too. If you never ran into me Stefan, I'd still be that girl that lost her parents. And now, I'm so much more than that. You gave me this Stefan. And you might think this is horrible but I see this is a blessing. Without you, there would be no me. I'm me because I met you." I paused so he could gather all that. He continued to stare at me, which meant to go on. I took a deep breath, and began again.

" Yes Stefan, if I never met you, Caroline would probably be a human, Tyler wouldn't be a hybrid. Vicky wouldn't be dead and Jeremy would be here. If you never showed up in my life I would have died a long time ago. When Klaus was coming to get me, I would have been dead right there. You gave me that. A second chance. As a vampire or a human, I was still going to wake up in the morning. You tried and did protect me from Klaus. Even though you got lost along the way, you did it. You saved me. You are my hero Stefan. You will always be my hero." And I was finished. I gathered my stuff and stood up. I began to walk away. But before I left, I took one last glance at him. He was watching me. He still had his Stefan look on his face. And then I turned around and began to walk back to the car. I was going to go back home and curl up in my bed like I had been doing for the last 3 days. Sit there and look at the number 1 speed dial. Wishing I had the strength to call it.

**Aside from Chapter 1, this is my favorite Chapter so far. Review! Thanks!**


	4. figured me out

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" I asked the phone.

"Elena, did you get an invite to Klaus ball, dinner thing in the mail?"

"Yeah, I actually just opened it. What about it?"

"Were you thinking of going?" I had thought about it. It's not every day you get invited to a fancy ball in the middle of World War 3.

"Actually, I.." But I was cut off. Caroline was calling. She probably got an invite to Klaus party too. I wonder why though? He and Caroline really never talked much, but I thought I should answer it.

"Hey Damon, Caroline's calling. Probably about the ball too. I'll let you know if I'm going. Okay?" and I hung up before Caroline could.

"Hey Caroline. What's going on?"

"Oh my god Elena! Did you get an invite to Klaus party thing?" I knew this is what she wanted to talk about. And my next guess is that-

"Because if you did we should TOTALLY go!"…..My next guess what that she wanted to go. I thought about real quickly, Alaric's out of town, Jeremy's gone….Bonnie is with her mother. SO why not, I thought. And maybe if I'm there I'll figure out more on what Klaus's plans against Stefan are. Hmm.

"Yeah! I was thinking the same thing. So meet me here tomorrow at 4 so we can get ready together! Okay? "And I hung up. I carefully looked over the invitation again. It was sketchy that Klaus invited me, well not sketchy about me but Caroline and Damon. Although Damon tried to kill Klaus, he still respected him. I wondered if Stefan had been invited. I chuckled to myself when I thought of that. Stefan had pushed Klaus over again and again. Beat him at his own game and is still going after him. Why would Klaus invite him. Then I remembered I had to call Damon back.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

" Well hello there, Elena."

" Hi Damon. So about earlier, yes I am going. But, I'm going with Caroline."

" Well, you can go with Caroline all you want, but I'm just letting you know I will be there to protect you. Oh and Stefan too." He finished with.

" Stefan got an invite?"

" Yes. Strange I know, but Stefan agrees that you need to be protected. We have no idea what he's got planned." I agreed. Klaus wouldn't have a party if there wasn't something he needs it for.

" Alright Damon. See you tomorrow then." And I hung up. I had been pacing my room the whole time. Going back and forth, back and forth. I had no idea what to expect tomorrow, but before I got to finish my thoughts Stefan flew through my window. He was sitting on my bed in dead silence. I just looked at him. That's all we seem to do lately. I was so tired of trying to get through to him. So if he wanted to talk, he would have to start talking. I am done setting myself up for disappointment.

" Elena. I heard you're going to Klaus party." His brooding forehead was back. Which made me smile. He always looked good, no matter what face he had on that day. The funny Stefan, or the brooding Stefan. The only face I didn't like was the crazy Stefan. He eye's use to tell me everything, and he knew that. Now, all his eyes tell me are dark and scary places.

" Yeah. Caroline and I are going together. Why?" He got up from the bed and went over to my dresser. He had noticed the picture of us on the dresser. Him in his football jersey and I. This had been when we first got together. When everything was still good.

" I remember this is when you first started to figure me out." He laughed to himself. Not the crazy laugh either. Like, I miss it laugh.

" Yup. That's when my life turned upside down." He glanced over at me. I could see that he still felt like this was all his fault. But it wasn't. I could have walked out a year ago, but I didn't. It's my fault.

" So anyways, what about the party?" ..Trying to change the subject.

" I'm just telling you to be careful. Klaus has something planned, and until I know what, you have to be careful." The crazy look was back. Great.

Stefan , I know. It's just a party. What can he do in front of all those people?" He walked up to me now. He was 4 inches from my face.

" He can do anything he wants, Elena." His tone sounded angry, so before he could put me in harms way I stepped back. The crazy look faded as he saw me frightened again.

" Elena, I don't mean to scare you but until you understand everything, that's the only way I know how to keep you safe. Please, just be careful." I walked back up to him.

" I will." And with that he was out the door. I will never understand why he comes and he goes. Is he checking on me or does he just have nowhere else to go. Either way, he brightens my day. Even if he's crazy. Because at least I know he's alive.

**Review! Let me know3! Thankss**


	5. Don't you know that I love you?

The house was beautiful. For a evil no humantiy hybrid, Klaus sure knew how to decorate. Caroline and I had been so nervous to come here, alone without anyone. But were to confident that we came anyways. I knew that Damon and Stefan would be here, and with both of them I would be perfectly safe. Since Stefan was on his people blood, or was he still? I hadn't really asked and or noticed. Well anyways, Stefan was as strong as ever and Damon, Damon was always strong. Damon. I've caught myself thinking of Damon as of late. Yes, I like Damon. And it's not that I don't want to got there, it's that I can't. I'm not Katherine. And if I went to Damon, it would make me just like her. While wrestling with my thought,s I didn't even notice Damon who was standing right next to me.

" Well, Mrs. Gilbert. You look amazing as always." And with that comment, he grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it. I felt bad for how I didn't really comfort Damon when he came to see me about Stefan. And so, before we entered the house, I grabbed his head to whisper a secret to him.

" I'm not going anywhere. Promise." He looked at me with his beautiful smile. And with that, he took me arm and linked it with his. He guided me into the house. Right to the center of the dance floor. We began to dance. He swung me around and spun me. I was laughing and giggleing. Damon always knew how to make me laugh and feel better. Even if he was the one who had caused me the anger and hurt in the first place. We dance for what seemed like 20 minutes before I realized Stefan was nowhere to be found. I began to...panic. I looked every which way and Damon soon caught on. He whispered in my ear now.

" I don't know where he is. He didn't come home lastnight." And there it was. Right there. My heart was freaking out. Where was Stefan my heart screamed. But my terrified heart was short lived for there Stefan was, 20 feet away. Talking to someone I didn't know. Damon caught glimps of him too, but still danced. Then , within 5 seconds, I was no longer in Damons arms but in...Klaus. Klaus.

" Well, Hello my dear. Don't you look just dashing." His smile was a cocky smile. A crazy, evil smile. It scared me. I looked for Damon but he was no where in sight.

" Klaus." Stefan voice rang thoughout my body.

" Oh, Stefan. I don't remember inviting you to this get together. Hmm, well this is going to get interesting." Then I was out of his arms and in Stefan. It felt so natural to be in his arms. Like I was home. We danced for about 5 minutes before Stefan spoke up.

" I told you to be careful, Elena." Really, this is what we were going to talk about.

" Stefan, I didn't really have a choice." I looked in his eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes. Hell, everything about Stefan was beautiful. This face, his eyes, his mouth, his heart. Stefan Salvatore was all around beautiful.

" Anyways Stefan, do you know where Damon is. I was with him and then he was gone." I could see that upset him.

" I mean, I just want to make sure Klaus didn't get to him." And then a song came on that reminded me of us. Stefan noticed it too.

_ Baby why you wanna cry,_

_ you really oughta know that I,_

_ just have to walk away sometimes._

We began to slow dance now. Stefan stared into my eyes the whole time. And i began to read him like I once could. He was, happy. But hurt and in pain. Not phyical pain, but emotionaly hurt.

" Elena, you look beautiful tonight." He sounded so sure about it too.

" As do you, Stefan." I smiled at him. I wish I wasn't so afraid to tell him. Tell him everything that is going on and everything that is going to happen.

_Were gunna do what lovers do,_

_ were gunna have a fight of two,_

_ but I ain't ever gunna changin' my mind._

Then I did what I had to do. I grabbed him and held on as we danced. And to my surpise, he held on too. He danced and danced. I could hear his heart, and he could hear mine.

_Crazy Girl don't know that I love you?_

_ I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere,_

_ Silly women come here,_

_ let me hold you,_

_ have ai told you lately,_

_ I love you like crazy girl._

At that last lyric, I looked up at him. He without warning he kissed me. For so long I believed that this would never happen again. For the longest time, I began to think that he would never hold me again. But it was all a lie. Here we were, like nothing had ever happened. Here we were, and he kissed me. But then I heard a scream. A terrifying srceam. I looked around but I saw nothing. Then the lights went black and I felt pain. Then I realized, I had been the one to scream. And then I felt Stefan let go. Maybe. I can't or couldn't remember much. All I knew was that, I was hurting and alone. Scared.


End file.
